


You Should See Me In A Crown

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although OP is dead, M/M, More characters to be added later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post - Lost Light, Rodimus takes him down a couple notches, Spoilers for the end of the IDW 2005 universe, Starscream thinks he's hot shit, That's the only reason for the major character death warning, This is beyond tweaking canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: Rodimus was just as stubborn as Starscream, neither of them willing to bend. Thus, when the two had come together - work together - it would answer an age-old question.What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?





	You Should See Me In A Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/gifts).



> FIRST OF ALL, I’m aware that Starscream confessed his crimes and was put in jail, Windblade became ruler of Cybertron, and. I think SS might’ve died…? But I’m choosing to ignore all of that for this fic bc I didn’t actually read all that lol. That said, I hope this ends up somewhat making sense lol. This chapter is just to set the stage for the fic; some elements are canon and others are not.

It had all happened in a whirlwind. The Lost Light had arrived on (New) Cybertron, found out about what happened to Optimus Prime. Things had started out innocent enough; someone mentioning in passing that Rodimus was technically a Prime, as many Autobots and some Decepticons knew. However, when a Camien caught wind of it, the matter was taken directly to the Mistress of Flame, leader of the Way of the Flame, the Camien religion based around the Thirteen Primes and the ideologies of Solus Prime.

The previous Mistress of Flame had believed that Optimus was The Arisen, the final prime of legend. When all Cybertron and all of its colonies, excluding Earth, were devoured by an ancient enemy, Optimus had sacrificed his life to prevent it from destroying Earth as well. The previous Mistress of Flame sacrificed herself to buy time for her Camien people to escape the colony before it was eradicated. Before her passing, she entrusted her Forgehammer to Pyra Magna, the leader of the Camien Torchbearers, passing the title of Mistress down to her.

Pyra Magna, the newly-appointed Mistress of Flame, leader of the Camien religion The Way of the Flame, had always been at odds with Optimus Prime. She believed that _she_ was the one worthy of carrying the Matrix of Leadership, not him, because he had no belief in any sort of religious significance of the ancient artefact. He went as far to use the faith of others to further his own ends. However, she still helped him, even after reasserting that she, a true believer, should hold the Matrix. Other than she, many began to refer to Optimus as “The Arisen”, even though he would not accept the title up until his end, when he claimed that since he was The Arisen, it was his responsibility to atone for the sins of the Prime lineage.

Not long thereafter, Matrix was destroyed, and the last of those titled “Prime” was gone. But when the Lost Light, a ship consisted of primarily Autobots, returned from the depths of the universe, and she learned that the captain (one of them?) was dubbed Prime, she had to learn more: legend only spoke of _thirteen_ primes. Then again, previous primes, such as Zeta, couldn’t truly be counted as such, being only a prime in name.

Apparently, however, this “Rodimus” was not just a Prime in name. He had not only carried the Matrix, but it had bonded to him and revived him after his spark had gone out in the efforts of protecting it - its power literally caused him to _arise_ from death. He was a believer in the Thirteen and the power of the Matrix. His last act with his portion of the Matrix was to save half of the Cybertronian race; a worthy fate for the religious artefact.

While all of that was very compelling, it was an account of his unique outlier ability that compelled Pyra Magna to believe that this Rodimus could be the Arisen: the True Prime must be able to control the flame. This mech could _literally control flames_ , possessing the ability to light himself aflame at will without any personal injury.

While Pyra Magna had been fully resistant to the idea of Optimus being the True Prime, she thought that this little-known Prime could possibly be.

Naturally, there were many who wouldn’t believe nor accept this notion, for many different reasons, be it that they thought Optimus was The Arisen, that they thought Pyra Magna was, that they didn’t think either of them were, that there was no such thing as a True Prime, or that the Primes of legend. And then, of course, was the leader of Cybertron himself: “Lord” Starscream.

Rodimus was unstoppable. He knew what he was like, but simply could not change his nature. At the end of the day, his spark was in the right place, but that didn’t stop him from doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to. Starscream, for his part, was an immovable object, refusing to break under even the hand of the great Megatron. He had a will of steel, and would not let anyone push him around. One an Autobot and Prime, the other the second-in-command of the Decepticons and ruler of the planet. Neither of them would willing to bend. 

When it was decided for Rodimus to replace Optimus in the Council of Worlds, an age-old question would finally be answered: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?


End file.
